Back to Hogwarts
by CrazyRedHeadLover
Summary: What is life going to be like for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny now that the Dark Lord is finally finished? Will it be hard and difficult for those four?


Back to Hogwarts

One year after the death of the Dark Lord everything was finally starting to get back to normal, normal as it ever will be. Mourning was still occurring all over the wizarding world for those that lost their life during the great battle. Harry, now eighteen years old, was also coping with the fact that many were gone. Most of his closet friends and family members pasted away in the fight for freedom, and he wished it did not end the way it did. Harry was still a skinny boy, with green eyes and untidy hair, but unlike the others he had it much rougher.

However, life has to go on and life did. Many of Harry's familiar hangouts were starting to reopen down in Diagon Alley. Though most of the stores are reopening had to find new owners since many disappeared or was killed. The same was happening in Hogsmeade, the hardest to coop with is the twin's joke shop. Harry still to this day has trouble walking by the store without remembering how it was open. It was all because of the money that Harry gave them from his win in the tournament.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding started back in September. Those that went into hiding because of their status have been given a second chance to come back and finish where they left off. Many of the students that did go into hiding were very grateful for this opportunity, because they felt that they deserve it after surviving that entire year. Most of the students though were not the same like they had been in years past, because of what they had to through. Some even had to find hiding places for their parents and even with that they did not survive. So with this being said, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all given the chance to graduate from the school that they fought for from the very beginning.

They all boarded the Hogwarts Express for the first time in over a year. Harry was the most scared out of the three of them. This reminded him of the first time ever traveling to the school seven years prior to the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Though at time, he did not have any friends at all unlike this time. Most of the students that were returning were just as nervous as Harry. Some thought that they might have forgotten what they had already learned. Others believe that they were going to be seen as an outcast for what happened. Then there were others that just wanted to try and get their life back in a normal setting and a normal way of doing things.

"Cheer up, Harry," Ginny said while at the same time giving him a peck on the check.

"Yeah Harry, cheer up," said Ron when at the same time was putting an arm around Hermione. "We are going back to Hogwarts to finish our schooling."

"I know," Harry said in a flatted tone, "but it just will not be the same with so many of us gone or still missing."

"True, it will not be," thought Hermione. "However, we knew that it was going to be different going into this situation."

"Plus, you have us still mate!" exclaimed Ron, make Ginny jumped. Ginny however gave her brother an awful look stating do not ever do that again type of thing.

True it will be very different when they all return back to school. Many of the familiar teachers will not be there either. Most of them will new this year. The ones that did take part of the battle were injured so badly that they haven't even gotten out of the hospital yet. Then there were others that just pick up and left without telling anyone where they were going. So, for all we know is that they are dead since no word has been heard from them since the death of that fearful leader of the Death Eaters.

Ginny was arm-in-arm with Harry throughout the entire trip back to Hogwarts. Harry didn't even realize this but Ginny had fallen asleep no sooner as the train started moving. He knew that she was finally happy that they were together once again, and this time no harm will come of them (hopefully). As Harry looked up to see what Ron and Hermione was doing; he noticed that they too were fast asleep in each others arms. Hermione had her head on Ron's shoulder with Ron's head on top of hers.

_How cute, _thought Harry_, I always knew that they were going to end up together. I saw it coming even when they did not now it. Now, however, what is life going to be like for each one of us once we get back,_ Harry continued to ponder while trees speed past them.

Harry finally drafted off to sleep after staring out the window watching the native trees fly by. The scenery slowly charged around the four of them without them even noticing. Laughter was filling the other chambers on the train (like they once used too), as students realize that they were able to get their second chance. However, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Hermione, never noticed what was happening around them. They didn't even noticed when the chart of food went past them or when the Slytherin's were walking back and forth whispering about all four of them.

When the train had finally came to a holt, the only ones not getting out of their chamber were the ones asleep. Dean Thomas was the one to notice them still not even dressed in proper clothing. Dean knew that he should wake them up, but they all looked so peaceful that it was really hard for him to do. However, he did it.

Harry was the first to wake up with a startling fright when he heard the chamber door open.

"Who's there," called a very sleepy but awake Harry.

"It Dean," called a familiar voice which was once heard coming from the radio.

"Oh, thank goodness," Harry replied relaxing a bit more now. "What's up?"

"We are at Hogwarts, the train just stopped."

And so it had stopped. Harry had noticed that the train was no longer moving and that laughter was spilling out to the train dock. Everyone was already changed into the familiar Hogwarts uniform, except for those four that were found fast asleep.

Ginny only stirred when she felt a kiss on her forehead. She looked up and smile at Harry, while also noticing that the train stopped. Ginny went over to Ron and Hermione were. There she gently woke them up, while at the same time Harry was changing out of his muggle clothing into his wizarding ones. Once the rest were finished changing into the correct clothing they all left the train together.

Here they were able to see many of the same faces that once lined the halls of Hogwarts. They were calling out to friends to join them in the carriages that would take them back up to the castle. Harry had thought that Neville, out of all people, would not have been there at all. Nerville was able to go last year since he was a "pure-blood."

"Hey guys," Neville called out to Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hi!," they all replied back.

"Neville, I am surprise to see you here," said Harry in a way that was questioning.

"I know, but with everything that had happened last year I decided to retake the year," explained Neville. "Gran is proud to say that I will be graduating with you Harry that is another reason why I am back."

"To graduate with all of us now that we are back, Neville," asked Hermione with a large smile on her face.

"Yep," said Neville with an even larger smile.

With that, the five of them got into one of the carriages that would take them to the school opening where it all began, where all the adventures took place. All of them were wandering the same thing when being pulled up there; which was what will the school year hold for them now since the Dark Lord is not in power anymore.


End file.
